


Old Enough to Know Better

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fisting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Self Defense, Sexual Harrassment, beta on omega action, chauvinist alphas, coulson will end you, what is essentially heterosexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this kinkmeme prompt:</p><p>Clint is a beta, Coulson is an omega, and they have been a couple for some time. I would like to see how they deal with an alpha who starts giving them a hard time about how Clint can't possibly be fulfilling Phil's needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Enough to Know Better

Phil is old and wise enough to be here, unsuppressed and working on his highest day, but it doesn't mean he doesn't feel it. Even though they're dealing with a crisis of epic proportions his whole body still feels like it's full of warm water, and he tingles from the nape of his neck down the length of his spine. He's actually wearing a pad to soak up the extra slick, and the muscles of his thighs are treacherously loose, wanting to spread.

Talking to Clint over the comm it's hard not to whimper, and when a last-minute snag means the mission will take another hour at least, he feels his eyes fill with tears. It's one invisible movement to swipe them away, and he takes a deep, steadying breath. It still surprises him after all these years, the yawning void inside and how much he _needs_ Clint right now.

"All right, sir," Clint says at last, "we're coming back." His voice is professional, but also warm and soothing.

Phil closes his eyes for a long moment just to listen, before responding appropriately and signing off, putting the headset aside. He's so tired, and Clint still has to fly back and debrief and it makes Phil want to cry again. It's an effort of will not to hug himself, and he scurries away to a breakroom to get some coffee, knowing that it won't help with the non-physical cold. There are things he should be doing, but dammit, he's been called in from heat leave and he doesn't have much strength left. He gets half the coffee down and then curls up on the couch, hugging a cushion and willing Clint to get back sooner as he drifts into a miserable doze.

A crucial ability for any agent is knowing things are wrong before actually waking up. There's a hand on his neck, and even though the pressure and warmth is comforting, it's the wrong hand. His skin crawls as it registers calluses that aren't Clint's, and he's up in a second, striking out wildly at whoever has dared to touch him.

"Easy, easy. You just looked kinda lonely."

Phil's lips curl back from his teeth in an automatic snarl. "Yes. For my mate. Don't fucking touch me."

"All right, all right. Just... an alpha worries, you know?"

"Worries about what?" Phil growls, forcing himself to set the cushion he's hugging aside and straighten his tie.

"I can smell how bad you need knot, and since Barton's a beta and all…"

"Not another word, Jensen."

He rolls his eyes. "You can't seriously tell me that he's enough for you the way you are right now."

Phil snarls and stands up, blood humming in his ears. He's been so frustrated and miserable and now Jensen is just handing this to him on a silver platter. It's like he _wants_ to die. "Care to repeat that, Agent?"

He rolls his eyes. "Don't get all ruffled, I know you care about him—"

"Jensen." He carefully straightens his suit, taking his time over it as the alpha waits for him to go on. "I must ask you a very serious question."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to die today?"

"Please, as if you'll—"

In another few seconds, Phil takes him to the ground. He could kill him and god does he want to, but the fear in Jensen's eyes slows him down enough for Clint to show up. He displays no surprise at Jensen's predicament, and opens his arms to Phil, who whimpers, throwing himself at Clint and clinging tightly, pressing his face into the crook of Clint's neck, shaking. Drowning in his mate's scent he feels immeasurably better, and does his best not to rut against him with Jensen still watching from the floor.

"Sshh, it's okay, Phil." Clint rubs his back. "Did the big, mean alpha scare you, precious?" Jensen snarls, but doesn't get up.

"Can we go home now?" Phil whimpers, voice cracking as his eyes fill with tears and finally overflow.

"Of course we can." He shepherds Phil out with one arm around his waist, using the other hand to call Fury and tell him to investigate Jensen, that he's taking care of his omega.

Phil melts inside at the possessive, and cuddles close all the way home. They leave a trail of clothing from the door to the bed, and Phil presents shamelessly, thighs slick to the knee. Clint curses breathlessly and gently laps it up, making Phil wail and beg to be fucked, voice breaking. Clint hushes and soothes him as he pushes one big hand in, quieting his mate. Stuffed and helpless as Clint rocks his hand, Phil mewls quietly, panting and struggling to arch his back even more, offer himself up even more completely. He breathlessly begs Clint to fuck him harder, and keens when he complies. Clint growls in Phil's ear about how hot and wet Phil is, how much he loves to hold all this down and know that it belongs to him.

"Yes," Phil whines, "yes, please, only yours only yours…" He loses even that train of thought when Clint balls his hand into a fist, and just moans instead, thighs shaking as he squeezes Clint's wrist. Clint snarls and bites his neck and then Phil is coming, bucking and whimpering and finally collapsing onto his belly and letting out a low whine as Clint covers his neck in kisses. Clint lets him recover for a moment before slowly working his hand out, fighting against the locked muscles of their tie. The stretch hurts, and Phil whines, shaking.

"Too much, baby?"

"N-no," he whispers, "Please don't stop."

He'd beg more, but Clint isn't stopping, and it hurts and it's so fucking good that he shakes with an aftershock that's almost another orgasm as Clint's hand comes free. He's sensitive but still aching inside, and he moans deep in his chest as Clint's cock pushes in against his tightened muscles. He loves this, sleek beta cock stroking the sore places, filling him up but not stretching him too wide. He has never had the patience for tying, and supposes that's a big part of why he likes betas so much. And at other points in his cycle when he actually wants to take a few turns penetrating Clint, there's no alpha pride to get past. Right now he wants nothing of the kind, of course. Now he just wants Clint rocking into him and moaning just like this.

"God, Phil…"

"Breed me," Phil whines, (even though they don't want children and even though as a beta Clint _can't_ , it doesn't matter) lost in the height of his heat, feeling like he's melting around Clint's cock, "come in me, fill me up please Clint _please_ I need it, I need you—" He cuts himself off with a strangled whine, whimpering as Clint slams into him one last time and fills him with come. "Oh, Clint…"

"Fuck, you're perfect," Clint rasps, nuzzling his ear. "So fucking perfect and I'm keeping you, damn it. You're _mine_." Phil mewls and shudders all over, beaming because he knows it's true.


End file.
